


Wild As An Animal

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny finally found the woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild As An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt Chlonny - wild as animal. Also written for 100_tales prompt Anniversary.

When he first laid eyes on Chloe Sullivan, he knew she was different… although he wasn't sure how until he spoke with her and found out how alike they were. Both could be considered mutants – their abilities not being born with. However that was just one thing that made her different then the other girls he usually fell for. She didn't quite care how fashionable her clothes were (as long as they were comfortable she wore and bought them), and she actually had brains (which got him teased by Ben and Reed). She was sarcastic and funny, and beyond loving and caring. He hated how she kept getting burned by all her boyfriends… it just wasn't right. She was the catch that only people who were IDIOTS lost, and even Johnny Storm, bachelor playboy extraordinaire knew that.

Chloe Sullivan was also different because somehow between flirting with her and talking constantly with her (and saving her a few times), he absolutely positively fell in love with her. He wasn't used to the feeling and he was worried that something he did would turn against him being able to stay with her. To his surprise, she was willing to try with him…

And after nearly six months (a huge record for Johnny; his longest relationship lasted two weeks – if you counted the breakup sex) they moved their relationship to the next level… and to Johnny's amazement he learned just how wild and untamed as an animal Chloe Sullivan could be in bed. Knowing that she could match his wants and desires with hers, he realized she was the one.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to propose to her.


End file.
